


Fate of the Nymphs

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Alternative Winx Continuity [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Character Death, Death of OCs, F/F, Fairy Backstories and Profiles, Gen, The Nine Nymphs of Magix, Winx Alt Con world Building, is technically kinda ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: The profiles and fates of the Nymphs of Magix within the Winx Alt Con universe.
Series: Alternative Winx Continuity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Profiles 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina  
> Yanli  
> Sotterana/T'ana
> 
> Warning for Character Death

**Sabrina**

**Home World: Loc'Brennah**

**Purview: Fairy of Transformation** (Rumoured to have been born a witch)

**Hair Colour** : Black  
 **Eye colour** : turquoise-green  
 **Skin** : black with pale blue-green marbling along her spine, shoulders and hips  
 **Height** : 5’/152.4 (shortest of all the Nymphs)  
 **Personality Key Words** : (low-key) mischievous, inquisitive, contemplative, relaxed  
 **Hobbies** : People watching, _harmless_ pranks, lazing about as a cat, investigating rumours  
 **Favourite Foods** : anything with intense flavour, anything tart  
 **Pixie** : Mógū, Pixie of Mushrooms and Fungi (Aggressively energetic, talks about herself in the third person, carries various poison powders on her persons at all times.)  
 **Status** : Unknown – all contact was lost, no attempts to locate her were successful  
 **Last Known Location** : Unknown – somewhere in the far edges of the Magical Dimension near the Tumultuous Nebulae, a region of space known for dimensional rifts and wormhole like anomalies.

Loc'Brennah is a dark world, literally a realm of constant night. Its people possess dark toned skin, often marbled with small patches of pastels. The ‘World of Hidden Things’, its people can see in almost total darkness, and have the unique species wide ability to see through illusions and deceptive magics. Their visual range can cause discomfort when off world and they often wear tinted glasses to help regulate the problem.

The people of Loc'Brennah have a language that is only half verbal, speaking in an apparent monotone, their inflections are done through physical actions in a subtle sign language and micro expressions that makes their language almost impossible for the UTS to translate properly, leaving many outsiders feeling uncomfortable when interacting with the Loc'Brennei.

Sabrina is actually considered to be a very expressive individual amongst her people, since her time at Alfea learning to emote for non-Loc'Brennei, she was considered to be 'excessively exuberant’ in the terms of her people, and wears baggy clothing when she can to hide the automatic 'over’ emoting she developed.

As The Fairy of Transformation, Sabrina excels at all form of transformative magics, and is a top tier shape-shifter. Made uncomfortable by other peoples discomfort, she avoids them where she can, but is not by any means anti-social.

She enjoys spending her free time as a cat and watching the general flow of life and people around her. She met T'ana and Yanli for the first time in her cat form, and they assumed she was an actual animal, tempting her with small treats of food and spending the day giving her cuddles.

After an awkward reveal the trio had a laugh about it and decided not to worry about it. T'ana and Yanli continued to spend time giving cat-form-Sabrina pats, cuddles and ear scratches.

Sabrina was raised by her two paternal aunts after her mother passed away and her father went into seclusion to deal with his grief. She doesn’t talk about them often but has a good and loving relationship with them.

While they don’t _not_ get along, Sabrina occasionally had difficulty working with both Io and Ellena because of their exuberant personalities, and though she considers T'ana and Yanli to be her best friends, Sabrina often finds herself working with Syffa to solve mysteries around the magical dimension.

Some years before the Fall of Domino, Daphne began getting inexplicably sick, normally in short bursts and strange things began happening throughout the Dimension. An increase of strange and often negative occurrences drew the attention of Sabrina and Syffa who saw some kind of pattern in the seemingly unrelated cases. Following a lead, they promised to be back in just a few weeks.

Their last known location was in the Tumultuous Nebulae. After contact was lost, several searches for the missing Nymphs were launched, but while Syffa’s body and their ship was recovered, no sign of Sabrina was ever found.

* * *

**Yanli**

**Home World: Melody**

**Purview: Fairy of Resonance**

**Hair Colour** : black  
 **Eye colour** : dark brown  
 **Skin** : alabaster with a hint of peach  
 **Height** : 5'2”/157.08  
 **Personality Key Words** : compassionate, mediator, elegant, patient, caretaker, cheerful  
 **Hobbies** : playing the Guzheng (a (type of zither) string instrument that looks like a board with 21 strings), making soups, being with her friends, people watching  
 **Favourite Foods** : soups  
 **Pixie** : Tùzǐ, Pixie of Rabbits (absolute fraidy-cat, will hide behind Mógū and Ambra, once kicked a monsters head off in a moment of terrified bravery.)  
 **Status** : Deceased  
 **Current Location** : Hidden Cemetery - Melody

Normally the most elegant and demure of the Nymphs, she comes from an old family of fairies and wizards who specialise in combat with spiritual type monsters and curses that afflict the spirit.

The eldest of several siblings (some adopted), she lets her playful side show when indulging their childish antics.

Her favourite flower is the Lotus and she enjoys making soups for the people she loves. (Soup was the only food she never messed up, regardless of what kind it was.)

Seemingly the least likely to throw hands, Yanli will verbally berate anyone who dares to talk shit about her siblings or friends.

Yanli was trained from a young age to play the Guzheng, and used it in several of her magical Ritual Spells. Ritual spells are a more uncommon but not rare form of magic that take a little longer than a normal spell but can be more finely tuned to one’s needs. Musical Ritual Spells were particularly common amongst the Melody clans who specialised in spirit hunting, and Yanli created dozens of spell songs over the course of her life, all written down in a personal spell book.

Yanli was called home to assist with a case of suspected possession just as the search for Sabrina was winding down. The case turned out to be more widespread than first suspected, not a small case of spiritual possession as first thought, but an entire small town under the influence of a 'still unknown’ entity. Yanli gave her life protecting her family and releasing the victims from their spiritual imprisonment.

After her death, several clans tried to ask for spells from Yanli’s book (which she had previously denied) but no one could find it.

(The only member of her family who doesn’t respond with 'we don’t know where it is’ is the oldest of her adopted siblings Mo Ying, who’s reply is “even if it wasn’t destroyed, she didn’t want you to have it.”)

((Mo Ying absolutely has her book. Yanli was (and still is) his favourite sibling, he was often accused of having a 'sister complex’ before his family realised he was gay.))

* * *

**Sotterana / T'ana**

**Home World: Eraklyon**

**Purview: Fairy of UnderGround** * (Lit. 'The unfertile Bounty of the Element of Earth’)

**Hair Colour** : Brassy blonde  
 **Eye colour** : deep amber  
 **Skin** : bronze-tan  
 **Height** : 5’ 8”/ 172.72 cm (Tallest Nymph)  
 **Personality Key Words** : steady, hard working, patient, fidgety, compassionate  
 **Hobbies** : metal work, people watching, petting Cat!Sabrina, listening to Yanli play, making things from spare pieces of wire, collecting interesting looking rocks  
 **Favourite Foods** : crunchy things like flaky pastry, savoury things  
 **Pixie** : Ambra, Pixie of Treasures (easily distracted, adores shiny things.)  
 **Status** : Deceased  
 **Last Known Location** : The Labyrinth of Pazzia – outer reaches of the Magical Dimension

Born on the continent of Isis on Eraklyon, T'ana comes from a long line of Intuitive Magicals who have been forging magical weapons since the Unification of Eraklyon. The first _known_ Fairy in the family, it wasn’t until T'ana’s early-teens when her family realised her mild hyperactivity was a result of her Magical Core having no proper/sufficient outlet.

Her family, filled with craft masters and Heroes raised all their children in preparation of joining the family trades, which lead to T'ana developing control of her magic before any outbursts occurred. During a collaboration with another family (Yanli’s clan), Yanli and T'ana were told to wait out of the way, only to be found by the creature their families were hunting, together Yanli and T'ana managed to fight the creature off, revealing T'ana’s status as an Active Magical/Fairy and cementing their friendship forever.

T'ana’s over abundance of energy growing up made her a little twitchy, and she took to bending small pieces of wire into various shapes to keep her hands busy and out of trouble. Once the route of the problem was found and addressed, she kept the habit used to the way it helped her mind focus. (Occasionally swapping out wire bending for stroking Sabrina’s fur.)

As a fairy whose purview covers all subterranean matters, from ores and minerals, to fault lines and tectonics, her ability to navigate unfamiliar tunnel and cave systems is unparalleled.

Physically the strongest (and tallest) of all the Nymphs, T'ana sports the standard 'super’ strength of stone and metal type fairies, which is bolstered by her years spent learning her family’s craft as a weapon smith.

When not performing her duties as a member of the Nymphs, or just hanging out with her friends, T'ana could be found working along side her family, both as a crafter and as back up for Hero family members.

T'ana was lost not long after Yanli, and the remaining Nymphs often wondered if her grief over loosing her two best friends played a part in her death.

T'ana and two of her cousins went hunting rumours of an evil (possibly Fairy Hunting) wizard, and became trapped in an ancient and cursed labyrinth. The only surviving party member claimed that the third member had turned on them suddenly, ranting about how they were never appreciated.

Wielding their prize creation, a knife that turned a magic user’s power in on itself, they managed to stab T'ana before the surviving cousin could stop them.

The knife caused T'ana’s magic to turn against her, transforming her into a stone statue, and released a magical shock wave that caused the entire area to collapse. Both T'ana and her killer were lost in the ensuing destruction, no retrieval party was able to find them, and eventually her family accepted her death and tried to move on


	2. Profiles 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syffa  
> Ellena  
> Combe
> 
> Warning for Character Deaths

**Syffa (Sigh-fuh)**

**Home World: Zenith (allegedly)**

**Purview: Fairy of Codes**

**Hair Colour** : Dark Blue  
 **Eye colour** : Mulberry  
 **Skin** : pale AF  
 **Height** : 5’ 7” / 170.18 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : socially awkward, introverted, inquisitive, easily irritated (most likely to hold a long term grudge)  
 **Hobbies** : creating and breaking new codes, finding and deciphering old codes, finding patterns  
 **Favourite Foods** : space!chocolate biscuits/cookies  
 **Pixie** : Gadget, Pixie of Machines (quite, enthusiastic, likes odds-and-ends that have no apparent use)  
 **Status** : Deceased  
 **Last Known Location** : Died somewhere in the far edges of the Magical Dimension near the Tumultuous Nebulae, a region of space known for dimensional rifts and wormhole like anomalies. Laid to rest in an unknown location by her mother.

Her mother Silanas was definitely from Zenith, her other parent is unknown. Grew up in a single parent house hold and spent most of her time running wild on the streets where she picked up a variety of… questionable skills.

As Fairy of Codes she can read, speak and write in any language, learning them faster than the UTS would normally allow, even dead and non-verbal languages, she can crack any code, and write programs so fast even the most advanced tech from Zenith needs a few seconds to catch up.

The most anti social of the Circle, she fakes charm well enough to fool most people and while she enjoys the time spent with friends, she likes her alone time as well.

She respects Daphne as a leader, but Politea’s arrogance, and Ellena and Io’s bombastic natures often leave Syffa at odds with them.

She gets along best with Sabrina, followed closely by Yanli and T'ana, and though she greatly enjoys Combe’s attentions, she is easily overwhelmed by it as well.

Syffa met the rest of the Nymphs for the first time during their second year at Alfea, when their Circle was tasked with locating a cursed relic that had been stolen from a museum. Syffa had noticed an anomalous pattern of events – the result of the artefact’s use – and been investigating independently.

She teamed up with the Nymphs to recover the relic and found herself invited to join them Alfea.

She declined, and went back to her solitary life for two weeks before joining them on a trial period that kept ‘getting extended’.

Prior to the Fall of Domino, Syffa noticed a pattern in a surge of illegal, negative activity and Daphne’s sudden bouts of intense sickness. Syffa had trouble narrowing down the source, so she and Sabrina left to investigate on the sly.

They managed to trace a rumour back to the Tumultuous Nebulae, where 'an anomaly’ damaged their ship, resulting in Syffa’s death, and Sabrina’s disappearance.

* * *

**Ellena**

**Home World: Solaria**

**Purview: Fairy of Radiance*** (Lit. The intersection of light and radiation)

 **Hair Colour** : yellow gold  
 **Eye Colour** : gold-bronze  
 **Skin** : golden-tan  
 **Height** : 5’ 6½” / 168.91 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : exuberant, cheerful, kind, lively, cheeky aunt friend, emotionally guarded  
 **Hobbies** : arts and crafts, painting  
 **Favourite Foods** : fruits, anything sweet but fresh  
 **Pixie** : N/A  
 **Status** : Deceased*  
 **Last Known Location** : Myrridian Valley, Chalcon*

Despite being very friendly and open, Ellena found it difficult to truly let people in, maintaining shields around her heart for quite a while until people managed to worm their way in. This low-key defensiveness is the reason she has no Pixie, any subconscious attempts at a Bond with an unfamiliar person being instantly rejected.

Ellena moved amongst the various teams and test Circles at Alfea until she was assigned to a mission with Daphne’s team late in their first year for her knowledge of the planetary system the team was assigned to help. Though she’d been aware of the other fairies, and even spoken with them before, it was the first chance she’d had to really get to know them, and found herself enjoying her time with them.

Amongst all the other girls, she got along best with Combe, the two forming a solid friendship during the mission which prompted Ellena to join the team permanently.

Their relationship continued to blossom and by the time the two of them reached Guardianship, they declared themselves Life Partners.

Also referred to as Soul Mates, it is a Life Long Marriage Commitment completed by a ceremony in which a Fairy (or Fairies) shares their magical essence with another, binding them together and sharing their life span. (There have been recorded platonic Life Partners before, and three instances of multiple partners in a single Bond, but most occur between romantic pairs.)

The downside to becoming Life Partners, is that when one suffers damage to their magical core, there is a _slight_ risk of the damage transferring to the other.

Poisoned by _Potenza Bane_ during a mission to locate the missing Syffa and Sabrina, Ellena had to retire from the Circle, and stop using all magic. (A poison with no known cure, it spreads through the body with each use of magic, creating phantom pain in the nerves, the more magic used, the worse the pain. It kills the victim once it has contaminated the entire magical nervous system, causing the body to fail, and the magical core to be torn apart, often with explosive results. Fairy Dust does not work on _Portenza Bane_ , and is the only known poison which reacts in a _negative_ manner to Fairy Dust.)

* * *

**Combe (Cohm-bay)**

**Home World: Chalcon  
**

**Purview: Fairy of Sanctuary**

**Hair Colour** : faded green (naturally deep chestnut)  
 **Eye colour** : orange-amber  
 **Skin** : tawny (orange-brown)  
 **Height** : 5’ 6” / 167.64 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : mum friend, cheerful, kind, caring, practical  
 **Hobbies** : taking care of people, collecting tiny animal nick-nacks  
 **Favourite Foods** : rich, hearty meat dishes  
 **Pixie** : N/A – Peony, Koi, Tullusa, Pixies of Spring Blossoms, Fish, Deserts (respectively)  
 **Status** : Deceased*  
 **Last Known Location** : Myrridian Valley, Chalcon*

Raised on a world of eternal afternoon, Combe was raised in a group home, her natural compassion driving her to take care of others. Or that’s the story she’d like to tell. Though genuinely compassionate Combe took to taking care of others out of obligation and a desire for validation, her habit of carrying snacks and extra supplies a learned behaviour more than an intuitive motherly-instinct.

Her inherent practicality, and care-taking honed by years of 'on the ground experience’ coupled with her natural empathy allows her to connect with people easily. The flip side is that she changes herself slightly to make others more comfortable and it can take time for them to form a true connection with her. An unfortunate side effect of this is that while she has bonded with three Pixies, she’s never had a true Bonded Pixie.

Combe suffered a brief period of distress during the later end of her time at Alfea when she felt that she didn’t really know who she was, always putting on a face to please someone else. The Nymphs were supportive as she temporarily went a bit off the rails, making sure she didn’t do anything self destructive. She ended up colouring her hair almost a thousand different colours by the time she settled into herself, sticking with a faded green colour.

Her ability to adapt herself for others allowed her to form a connection with the normally (deceptively open) closed off Ellena, and after Ellena joined the team, they found their connection deepening and becoming completely genuine, each finding in the other what they didn’t know they were searching for.

Combe learned to self-validate during her insanity stint, and her ongoing mothering was less for the external validation and more because she truly enjoys taking care of others.

After her Life Partner was poisoned, they retired to Chalcon where Combe opened a home for children and youths, hoping to provide a home for them where they didn’t feel the same obligation to be a young parent type for other children while they enjoyed their childhood or sorted themselves out.

* * *

*shortly before the First Siege of Domino, a horde of evil monsters attacked Chalcon, landing in Myrridian Valley where the two retired Nymphs lived. Knowing that going out to fight was probably a (very painful) death sentence for Ellena, the duo agreed to go, to protect all their children and the world they’d made their home on.

The _Portenza Bane_ was able to finish running its course as a result and Ellena’s Core began destabilising.

Realising her Partner had the power to destroy the entire planet if it happened, and not wanting to live with out her, Combe embraced Ellena and used every trick she had to contain the blast.  
Though she succeeded, both women were evaporated by the release of energy.


	3. profiles 7-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politea  
> Daphne  
> Io  
> Europa
> 
> Warning for Character Deaths and Panic Attack

**Politea**

**Home World: Eleinomae**

**Purview: Fairy of Marshland**

**Hair Colour** : brown  
 **Eye Colour** : green  
 **Skin** : pale peach  
 **Height** : 5’ 6” / 167.64 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : arrogant, cheerful, community minded  
 **Hobbies** : singing, researching, swimming  
 **Favourite Foods** : water chestnuts  
 **Pixie** : N/A  
 **Selkie** : Coterie  
 **Status** : Cursed – effectively deceased  
 **Last Known Location** : The Infinite Ocean

Born on a swamp planet, Politea’s mother was a handmaiden of the Queen, and Politea was raised to follow in her footsteps. But Politea is the Fairy of Marshlands, her powers range from water to plants to soil to small wildlife, making her purview one of the most elementally adaptive in existence, which in turn made her somewhat arrogant, believing she was better than the other fairies of her home world.

And she was for the most part correct.

When she entered Alfea her arrogance took a swift hit when she realised she had only been ‘a large fish in her tiny pond’, and that many of the other students of Alfea far outstripped her in terms of power.

While her arrogance didn’t leave completely, it did get cut down quite a lot, leaving room for a more sensible self awareness. Despite her youthful self-importance, Politea was never truly cruel. She often took on community projects, both out of care for her community and because she didn’t trust anyone else to do them correctly.

After a rocky start with Daphne, Politea settled into a one-sided rivalry with the princess until a fight with Io made her realise her sense of rivalry was a crush. Though the crush was reciprocated, and Politea and Daphne dated, they realised that a crush was all that it was, and ended things amicably. (There was a continued mutual interest, but as things stood, they were often better off as friends then romantically entangled. Had they lived, this may have changed.)

After her team mates began falling, Politea took it upon herself to investigate, trying to uncover what Syffa and Sabrina had gone chasing. During her research she met a wizard whom she became close with and often shared her research with. They fought just prior to Politea’s final mission (to The Infinite Ocean) and may have been the cause of Politea’s sudden attack on her two remaining companions.

* * *

**Daphne**

**Home World: Domino**

**Purview: Hearth Fire – Vessel of the Dragon Flame**

**Hair Colour** : strawberry blonde  
 **Eye Colour** : light Blue  
 **Skin** : pale almost tan (beige)  
 **Height** : 5’ 6½” / 168.91 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : compassionate, overworked, dedicated, supportive, happy, occasionally very stressed  
 **Hobbies** : running the Nymphs, performing duties as Crown Princess and Vessel, picnicking  
 **Favourite Foods** : foods with rich sauces and/or spice  
 **Pixie** : Medley, Pixie of Collections (hoarder, but always seems to have something useful in her bag, quiet and focused, but cheerful.)  
 **Selkie** : Serena  
 **Status** : Cursed - Mostly Dead  
 **Last Known Location** : Domino – can be found in Lake Roccaluce

The first born (and for a long time, the only) child of King Oritel and Vessel/Queen Miriam, Daphne was born to an enormous responsibility. As a small child she suffered from panic attacks under the weight of her future, often feeling very alone because of her royal status, but also her destiny as a Vessel.

Despite her anxieties, she has a level-headed attitude, and once she made friends with the twins and gained some confidence, she found herself to be a natural born leader. Having suffered her own insecurities, Daphne is compassionate to those who struggle, and is happy to accommodate the various needs of others, especially those in her Circle.

Though she left her almost daily panic attacks behind in childhood, she still had occasions of feeling overwhelmed and relied greatly on the support of her family and friends.

She had a close relationship with her mother, sharing the burden and blessing of Vessel-hood and Daphne was so excited for her sister to be born, many joked that she’d be less excited about the birth of her own child should she ever have one. (Pyra/Bloom’s birth came at the tail end of the death of Daphne’s Circle, and she used the new life to remind herself that no matter how bleak the universe became, there would always be hope.)

When she got the chance, Daphne liked to unwind by going on picnics, either alone or with her friends, pretending that she didn’t carry the weight of the universe for a little while.

The last few years of her life saw her experiencing increasing bouts of sudden sickness, her mother also suffering the same thing, though to a far lesser extent. In addition to the ongoing loss of her Circle, Daphne began noticing a wizard who seemed to be everywhere she went, leading to an increase in her stress since she couldn’t find her stalker, and no evidence of him could ever be located by local law enforcement.

With the help of her only remaining Circle member, Io, and her parents’ Circle , the Company of Light, Daphne managed to defeat Valtor during the First Siege of Domino, but fell to a curse during the Second Siege, becoming trapped in the instant of her death and suspended between dimensional planes.

* * *

**Io (eye-oh)**

**Home World: Domino***

**Purview: Fairy of Volcanoes**

**Hair Colour** : auburn  
 **Eye colour** : dark blue  
 **Skin** : pale beige with freckles  
 **Height** : 5’ 5” / 165.10 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : exuberant, loud, aggressive, energetic  
 **Hobbies** : ~~complaining about~~ meditating, space!roller derby, training in martial combat with the Dragons Teeth  
 **Favourite Foods** : Solarian Honey-Wheats (a sweet grainy wheat based biscuit)  
 **Pixie** : Ganymede, Pixie of Magnets (calm, cautious, methodical)  
 **Selkie** : Leda (of Domino*)  
 **Status** : Deceased  
 **Last Known Location** : Domino

The Nymph 'most likely to throw hands’, Io has always had a volatile temperament and difficulty expressing her emotions until they bubble over. She and her sister saw Dragons Teeth Warriors in action during small skirmish with smugglers when they were small and vowed to become part of the legendary warriors when they grew up.

During a festival to honour the Dragons Teeth, Io and Europa ran into a slightly lost and very panicky princess Daphne and embarked on their very first Important Mission to return her to her parents. During the 'Mission’ the trio became friends, and the king and queen quietly abused their power to ensure the three girls went to the same school from then on, happy their daughter had made friends.

Easily distracted from paperwork, Io is known more for her athletic and magical ability than her ability to recite large swathes of memorised information, which is not to say she is stupid, just that her knowledge is incredibly eclectic and the very definition of 'why do you even know that? _How_ do you even know that?’/'I have literally know idea how I know that, but trust me I’m _right_.’

Io was almost kicked out of Alfea after getting into a fist fight with another student, but after the student in question turned out to have been possessed by a random evil entity at the time and thankful she was stopped (despite the pain), Io was put on probation and required to attend anger management classes for the duration of her education instead.

She settled down the older she got, but maintained a 'fight me’ attitude until her last day.  
Io survived Daphne by less than an hour, taking part in the ritual enchantment that stopped the Ancestral Witches at the cost of her own life, and the lives of several other magic users including queen/Vessel Miriam.

* * *

**Europa  
Home World: Domino*  
Purview: Fairy of Rejuvenation**

**Hair Colour** : auburn  
 **Eye colour** : dark blue  
 **Skin** : pale beige with freckles  
 **Height** : 5’ 5”/ 165.10 cm  
 **Personality Key Words** : calm, reserved, stern, patient  
 **Hobbies** : gardening  
 **Favourite Foods** : fresh produce (secretly addicted to sickly-sweet things)  
 **Pixie** : Lysithea, Pixie of Harvests (cheerful, bubbly, cuddly)  
 **Status** : Alive  
 **Last Known Location** : Callisto

Io and Europa exemplify the 'identical twins are two halves of a whole personality trope’, (aka femme twin/butch twin) with Europa being the calmer, quieter care-taker twin.

Unlike Io, who chose to join the Nymphs of Magix, Europa did join the Dragons Teeth Warriors, specialising as a field medic thanks to her natural proclivity for healing. She still worked with the Nymphs of Magix often, but because she and Io were identical twins who weren't always seen together, many outsiders simply assumed one of the members suffered extreme personality shifts.

When not training on Domino or out healing people, Europa was often assigned to environmental repair projects.

After the First Siege of Domino, when many of the on-world medical facilities where damaged, Europa oversaw the transfer and transport of dozens of critically wounded and ill civilians to off-world facilities.

She was halfway to another planet when the Second Siege occurred, her only warning that something was wrong was a telepathic communication from her twin followed soon after by the Absolute Empathic Knowledge that her sister was dead.

Europa didn’t let herself mourn until her people were taken care of, doing her duty until there was nothing left to do before she returned to Callisto to die of grief. She met an old boyfriend while waiting to die, and he managed to help her get herself back together. They had several children, and have three grand children by the time of the main series.

***** The twins actually possess a dual citizenship, their mother being from Domino, and their father from Callisto, they spent time on both planets and consider both worlds their homes, but they were physically born on Domino.


	4. The Abridged History of The Nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rather abridge history of the Deaths of the Nymphs of Magix, it contains several instances of death, mind control, and mild body horror.  
> Frequent use of strikethrough font effect to indicate knowledge not known to the Nymphs at the time.
> 
> Warnings for Character Deaths

~~**A few decades pre-Fall of Domino:**  
The 3 Ancestral Witches finally locate the [lost body of a Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251679/chapters/53137870) of the Dragon Fire stolen by a Cult in ages past. Using foul magics they use the corpse to create a child capable of taking the Dragon Fire. They name him Valtor and raise him in secrecy, disappearing from the Magical Dimension for some time.~~

**Several years pre-Fall of Domino – the Fall of Domino:**

Daphne, Crown Princess of Domino, Vessel of the Dragon Flame, Leader of the Nymphs of Magix begins experience bouts of spontaneous sickness and revulsion. No medical cause is found.  
Strange spikes in malicious magical activities occur calling on the Nymphs of Magix to action more often than previously required.

Nymphs Syffa and Sabrina find a possible correlation in Daphne’s continuing symptoms and the increase in activity, they leave on a two fairy mission to investigate. Contact with them is Lost.

~~Valtor attacks the duo in Tumultuous Nebulae, attempting to kill them by scattering them through time and space via a tear in the fabric of reality. Syffa manages to thwart his efforts but the magical backlash kills her and sends Sabrina spiralling through the rift, lost somewhere, somewhen.~~

Missions are launched to locate the missing Nymphs, Syffa's body is recovered, no trace of Sabrina is found.

Daphne begins noticing a wizard who seems to be following her, as well as an increase in her sickness.  
During a search for her missing teammates, Ellena is stabbed from behind ~~by Valtor~~ and is poisoned with _Potenza Bane._ Though she survives the initial attack she is forced to retire or die painfully. Due to the risk Combe faces as Ellena’s Life Partner, she also retires. The duo settle down on Combe’s home world Chalcon.

 ~~Valtor teams up with a Necromancer in an effort to open a portal to[Waltevy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251826/chapters/53134990)to steal its magic.~~  
Yanli is called home to help her family deal with an abnormal case of possession which turns out to be a Necromancer using a town as a sacrificial offering to open a portal of death. To save her family and the inhabitants of the town, Yanli resonates her magical core with the sacrificial array, destroying it, the Necromancer attached to it and her herself in the process.

 ~~Valtor approaches a member of a warrior/smith clan on Eraklyon and gives them his Mark, promising them the power they have always craved.~~  
During a mission to the Labyrinth of Pazzia, Sotterana/T'ana is attacked by her cousin, her magic turned against her she becomes a stone statue and is lost when her power unleashes a shockwave that collapses large sections of the tunnels.

While researching in an attempt to figure out what pattern Syffa and Sabrina saw before their disappearance, and convinced the Nymphs are being targeted, Politea meets a scholarly wizard ~~named Valtor~~ who offers some thoughts on the matter. They meet several more times over the next several months to discuss the case. Politea begins to think about asking him out on a date.

Combe and Ellena’s retired life is spent helping people as best they can in a low magic capacity, their primary endeavour is an orphanage and halfway house. One of their kids contracts a rare disease which can only be cured with extract from a plant found only in the Infinite Ocean, aware they can’t go themselves they ask their teammates, the remaining Nymphs to go for them.

Before the trip Politea asks her wizard friend out and he reveals he’s only been talking to her to get close to Daphne. ~~In her moment of jealousy, Valtor lays his Mark on her, setting it to send her jealousy quickly over the edge.~~

While on their mission in the Infinite Ocean, Politea snaps, attacking Daphne leaving Daphne and Io with a kill or be killed scenario. In an effort to reveal the cause Io casts a spell of Revelation, but it goes wrong when she is struck mid-cast turning Politea into a monstrous beast.  
The transformation delays Politea long enough for Daphne and Io to escape, leaving their friend behind, ~~her sanity and humanity being slowly devoured by Valtor’s Mark.~~

They return to find Chalcon has been attacked in their absence.  
An army of abominations ~~lead by Valtor~~ swarmed Chalcon’s Myrridian Valley, and despite the possibility of it being a death sentence, Combe and Ellena took up their wings and fought with everything they had.  
Despite the clear victory, Ellena’s condition became ~~close to~~ terminal, ~~pushed over the edge by a spell from Valtor~~. With no time to do anything else before Ellena’s core could detonate and take the planet with her, Combe used every last drop of her own power to shield Ellena, saving the world and containing the blast. There was nothing left of either body to recover.

With the dozens of stolen magics at his disposal, and the majority of Daphne’s support network gone, Valtor launches an attack on Domino.

No longer operating from the Shadows Valtor finds himself out of his depth, and a last minute rally by the Company of Light sees him defeated and packed of to Omega (to die) under the guard of the Company (not including Oritel and Miriam). ~~He manages to survive the Devouring planet until he is recovered by Icy.~~

Seeing their weapon’s failure has left an opening in Domino’s defenses, the Ancestral Witches make their move on Domino.  
In an effort to protect the Dragon Fire, Daphne blesses her infant sister with a Spark of the Flame and sends her to Earth. Realising they’re facing something more powerful than even Valtor, the Queen sends her daughter and last remaining Nymph Io to collect a magical tome from the Vaults of Domino in the hopes the dangerous magic within would be able to help.  
Knowing Valtor had stolen magic from other planets, Daphne sends Io ahead of her with the tome while she stays behind to seal the contents of the Vault in a pocket dimension to keep their ancient and secret magics out of the Witches’ hands.  
She is struck with a curse as she completes the spell and her magic shunts her halfway into the pocket in a futile effort to protect her. Stuck between life and death, between one dimension and another, it takes Daphne several hours to manifest her spirit form.

Io manages to make it to the Queen with the Tome, and helps to get the spell started. The spell, classified as Ultimately Forbidden runs the risk of killing all involved casters and the King and Queen are asked to run to safety by their people, but the Ancestral Witches breach the throne room before any decision can be made.  
Oritel is killed protecting his wife.  
Io does what she can to delay the Witches and take their attention. She is killed by Belladona after cursing the trio.  
The Ancestral Witches have just enough time to Vow Vengeance before the Tome’s spell is activated by Miriam who adds her own power and the Power of the Dragon Flame to ensure the Witches are consumed, the final clash of magic destroying the throne room.

Daphne manifests to a dead world, and suffering mental and spiritual trauma, she disappears after speaking with Faragonda.

~~Europa feels her sister die as she travels with a medical ship to an off world hospital. In the wake of Domino’s Fall she does what she can to help ensure the survivors are taken care of before she returns to Callisto to Fade Away. She meets an old flame and they rekindle their relationship, and while Europa lives forever feeling the hollow place where her sister used to be, she does live.~~


End file.
